This invention relates generally to underwater lights, and more particularly concerns improvements in swimming pool light safety features.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,592 describes an underwater light which automatically turns off when pool water drains out of contact with two electrodes exposed to the water. While that light has many advantages, a problem can arise with the described circuit; for example, current flow in the common line can cause a voltage drop which in turn can cause excessive current flow through the water between electrodes exposed to the water. As a result, a GFI connected in the circuit can trip, shutting off the light.